The Best Christmas
by QueenLackhead
Summary: Harry decides to propose to Ginny on Christmas morning. Hermione is a genius, and Ron isn't sure if he approves.
1. Barking mad

The little ring glistened in Harry's hand.

"You're barking mad, mate." His best friend stared at him, obviously gobsmacked.

"And why is that?"

"Because that's my sister you're talking about! I'll bet you a hundred galleons that she won't agree to marry you."

"Okay, it's a bet. Hundred galleons, you say?"

"That was a joke. I don't have a hundred galleons, I thought it was obvious."

Harry grinned victoriously. Ginny _will_ agree to marry him, and Ron knew it.

"It is obvious. George should be paying you more for all those overtime hours at the shop."

"Now that you mention it, Christmas is coming near, and Mum was talking about this necklace she saw...wait! That is not the subject! You are trying to get my little sister to marry you."

"We just got over that subject."

"No we haven't! Besides, who gave you the permission to do that? I remember saying something like 'Date, but without snogging in front of me.'

I don't remember saying 'Get married as soon as she turns seventeen', though. I don't know, maybe I've bumped my head recently or something, but I just can't remember."

"First of all Ron, this time next year we'll be preparing to enter a new millennium. This also means that we will enter the 21st century. And you know what, Ron? In this new age, over protective gits that are also sometimes referred to as 'Older brothers', will cease to exist."

Ron played a dramatic move, pretending to clutch his heart with both of his hands.

"Oh, what will the world turn to once we're done with this dark times?"

Suddenly, a snitch-shaped pillow found its way to Ron's head.

"Secondly," Harry said calmly, "I've already talked to both of your parents. Your Dad squealed and gave me his oldest plug as a gift."

Ron frowned and snorted.

"My own father betrayed me for this famous bloke. Where's the world heading to?"  
>"To mine and your sister's engagement, Ronald, and you know it!"<br>"Yeah, yeah. No, wait. What did Mum say?"  
>Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness.<br>"Really? I mean, I get that you'd had hope in your Dad trying to kill me and all, but your Mum? The woman loves me, Ron."

"Being in love doesn't suit you, you know?  
>"I've been told."<br>"So, how are you planning to do it?"  
>Harry widened his eyes, pretending to be surprised.<br>"Why is that a permission, your Royal Pigheadedness?"

"Watch it, I might just take it back."  
>"Okay, okay. I think the question was how I was planning to do it?<br>Ron slid of his bed and nodded his head.  
>"So, since this Christmas Ginny will share her room with me..."<p>

"I have yet to figure out what she's done to make Mum let you do that. A Confundo charm?  
>"No, the Ginny charm. And you should be grateful, since Hermione has to sleep in your room now."<br>"Okay, I'm bloody grateful. The plan?"  
>Harry laughed and continued to explain.<br>"So, since your sister and I will be sharing the room, I'll be present when she opens her gifts."

"And you're planning to put the ring on top? Pathetic, mate."  
>"Sorry to break your believes, but I'm a bit more creative than that. Now tell me, what is the one gift she'll definitely expect?"<br>"Lace knickers?"  
>"Is that all you think about? Hermione should find a new boyfriend if you ask me."<p>

"Oh, shut up, you're not that great either, Mr...Knobbly knees!"  
>"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. So. On Christmas morning, the one gift your sister will definitely expect is a Weasley jumper. I've already made plans with your Mum to have 'Will you marry me?' written on it. And then, when she says yes, I'll give her the ring."<br>Ron looked completely gobsmacked.

"You did not come up with that by yourself. You're not that romantic and witty. Fleur?"  
>"No, actually Hermione helped me before she and Ginny went back to school this summer."<br>"Hermione knew about it all along? And she hasn't told me? For four bloody months?  
>"Have you ever met Hermione? She's not that dumb. If she told you, you would have slipped it out."<br>"No I wouldn't! I'm known for keeping secrets."

"Yeah. And you surely kept it a secret that Ginny and I were dating during that interview to Rita Skeeter. And when Fleur found out she was pregnant and wanted to tell it to Bill during a romantic dinner. And remember in our sixth year when I accidentally ruined Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts, a history' while practicing Aguamenti for Flitwick?"

"Minor accidents. And even so, that doesn't justify that she hasn't told me."  
>"Yeah, Ron. She's evil. Can we get past that and concentrate on the important thing here?"<br>"Oh, right. So, what colour is the jumper going to be?"

"What are you, a fashion stylist?"  
>"A what?"<br>"Never mind. I don't know. Her favourite one?"

"And what is her favourite colour?"  
>Harry shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Maroon?"  
>"Be serious, Harry. Maroon is a hideous colour. How could it be anyone's favourite?"<p>

Harry laughed sarcastically.  
>"Really, how could have I been so dumb? I give up. What is it?"<br>Ron suddenly looked awkward.

"Umm, don't tell her I told you this, okay?"  
>Harry gave him a solemn nod.<br>"It's green. It's been green since you two met on Kings Cross."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yeah."  
>The air in Ron's room suddenly became a lot heavier. This really wasn't a very manly conversational topic.<p>

Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face.  
>"So, back on the plan!"<br>"Yeah, sure. What are you planning the jumper to do once she says yes?"  
>"Well, I can't decide between it hopping around the room while singing the national anthem or imitating a squirrel, Ron. Would you be kind enough to help me make the right decision?"<p>

"Oh, how funny of you! I didn't mean that. The sign should change to something like 'I said yes', so she doesn't have to be asked that by every person she sees on the way downstairs."  
>"That's actually quite a clever idea, Ron!"<br>"I've been known to have a few good ones, thank you very much."

"So...I guess this is it, then?"  
>"Guess so. Now you've got a week to sort it all out. And I reckon you should make Mum wake you up before Ginny. You don't want her to see the jumper while you're asleep."<br>"No, I don't really. Thanks, Ron."  
>"You're welcome, mate. And you know...take care of her, will you?"<br>"If she lets me. I think I'll head down for breakfast."

Harry went towards the Burrow's kitchen. In a week, he'll be engaged. He was sure of that. Oh, it sure was a beautiful day.


	2. Holiday Surprises

Ginny placed the last pair of socks in her trunk.

"All done. Got your things ready?"

Hermione nodded, pulling her wand out.

"Locomotors trunks! Come on, let's go."

Ginny followed her to down the stairs from the 7th years bedroom to the Gryffindor common room, which was now empty with all the students either back at home or in the Great Hall having lunch.

"So, do you think Mum would make pudding for dessert tonight if I asked her?"

"Well, you've lost a pound since summer, I'm sure she'll have the need to make you whatever you want just to get it back."

A loud familiar voice broke out through the room.

"And besides, Harry has already asked her, so we don't even have to worry about it being made."

Ginny stomped through the room and smacked her brother with an issue of the Daily prophet.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"C'mon sis, you know I never liked the Knight...

Ron was quickly interrupted by Hermione who kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey."

"Hello there."

Ginny was making a gagging sound, pretending to be sick.

"Oh stop being so sweet, I'll earn myself caries if you keep on like that."

Ron finally broke himself out of the hug and placed his hand around Hermione's waist.

"You're just jealous that _your_ boyfriend didn't come to pick _you_ up.

"I'm not!"

Hermione laughed and pointed at Ginny's face.

"You're lying, your nostrils are flaring."

"My nostrils _do not_ flare, thank you very much."

"Now that you mentioned it, her nostrils really do flare. I remember this one time when she said that she has no idea who broke my broom. And I worried you had a cold!"

"Can we get over this?"

"Okay, but I am so going to take advantage of this."

Ginny snorted and stomped out in the corridor.

"You look tired, love."

"You know I'm taking N.E.W.T.s this year. And believe me; studying for them is much worse than for O.W.L.s."

"Well maybe I should help you, then."

"With all the respect Ron, I don't think you'd be able to do very much to help me prepare for my exams."

"Who said anything about the exams?"

He laughed at the puzzled expression on Hermione's face, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Now you won't get tired from walking!"

Hermione let out a sigh and punched the red head on his back.

"PUT. ME. DOWN."

"But this is much more fun!"

Ron picked up Hermione's suitcase and went out of the common room. He picked up the speed once he saw his sister 30 feet ahead of the pair.

"Ginny, wait up!"

"It's not my fault you two stayed behind me to snog!"

She turned around so Ron could hear her better.

"I always have to wait for you two..."

"Well, you're smaller than me, which makes you faster."

"Yeah, right." She shared a look with Hermione.

"What did you do to him?"

"Showed signs of being tired."

"How incredibly awful of you.

"Isn't it?"

Ron frowned looking at Ginny.

"Firstly, I'm standing right here, so stop talking about me like I'm not. And secondly, can we finally get moving? I told McGonagall we would be in her office in 20 minutes. And that was ten minutes ago."

His sister started to walk toward the Headmaster's tower and rolled her eyes at him. As it was _her_ fault they were late.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, her office is two minutes away, for God's sake."

"You are so irresponsible."

Hermione let out a loud laugh.

"You, Ronald Billius Weasley, out of _all_ people are giving Ginny lectures about responsibility? Really?"

"All your influence, love."  
>"And I wanted you two to get together. A big mistake, that was."<p>

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a dreamy voice.

"Hermione, are you alright? Did you break an ankle or something else that would make it necessary for Ron to carry you around?"

"Thanks Luna, I'm fine. Why aren't you at home?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my Dad. He is very busy with the papers, you know. So he won't get here for another few hours or so, and since I failed my apparition test, I have to wait for someone to pick me up."

Ginny and Hermione changed a look in silent agreement.

"Well," Hermione spoke slowly "Ginny could take you to the Burrow with Side-Along apparition. And then you could wait for your Dad there, instead of being in the castle alone."

Luna's eyes widened and brightened.

"Really? Oh, that's so great of you, I'd love to!"  
>Ron had an alarming look on his face, but the girls just ignored him.<p>

"Okay, we just have to notify McGonagall that we've gone out of the castle. You can wait here with Ginny. Ronald, you can let go off me now."

"Why should I?"

"Because we're going to the Headmistress' office, and it's not proper for me to hang on your shoulder."

Ron just smiled and opened the door to McGonagall's office.

"Oh, who says so?"

"Who says what, Weasley? And what are you doing to Miss Granger?"

"Oh nothing professor, just having a little chat. As for Miss Granger, she is very tired, you see."

"And that requires you carrying her around?"

"Afraid so, Ma'am. "

"Well, if Miss Granger doesn't mind..."

"I've given up minding his actions a long time ago, professor."

"Alright then. So, I should write Granger and Miss Weasley down for leaving the castle?"

"We're taking Luna with us too, Professor. Her father is busy, so she'll stay at the Burrow this afternoon."

"So, it is Granger, Weasley and Lovegood then."

"Yes it is."

"Okay then, you are all free to go. I wish you all happy holidays, say hello to everyone home. And Mr. Weasley, just for yours and Potters future reference, students aren't forbidden to visit Hogwarts once they are done with their education, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor. Merry Christmas."

"And a happy New year!" Shouted Hermione through the office's door.

Hermione let out a small giggle as Ron carried her to the castle's entrance.

"What?"

"Oh, couldn't you see it? She misses you and Harry! I mean, who is going to get in life-endangering trouble at the end of the year? And the classes are awfully quiet, she's got no one to yell at, no detentions to sort out...you were the last troublemakers, basically."

"We aren't troublemakers!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and decided to drop it.

"Okay, you're not. Luna, has Flitwick told you anything about the tests?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell you not to worry, 2 mistakes still make an O."

"So, that means we're all getting O's?"

Ginny frantically ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know, I might've had missed a question."

"An E is great too."

Ron tapped her shoulder.

"And anyways, you don't need good grades, Gwenog bloody Jones already contacted you to play for the Harpies!"

"Maybe she changes her mind once she sees that I'm stupid enough to get an E in N.E.W.T. charms."

"Oi! I don't even have N.E.W.T.-s!"

"My point exactly."

"You little..."

Hermione wiggled herself of Ron's shoulder and stood between Ginny and him.

"Okay, time to apparate!" She stated in a high-pitched voice.

Ron held his hand out. "Madam?" Hermione took his hand, spun around, and the next moment they were gone.

Ginny looked at her friend and held out her hand in the same manner as her brother.

"So, Luna, time to see what a full Burrow looks like."

"I'd be enchanted to."

Like the pair a few moments ago, the two friends spun and disappeared into the air.


	3. Marry me

As usually, Harry was slouching in the Burrow's sitting room and reading newspapers. He glanced at the watch on his hand, checking the time. Ginny and Hermione were due to be at King's Cross at six o' clock later that day, where he and Ron were supposed to pick the girls up. He was all alone in the house, since everyone was working and Mrs. Weasley was accompanying Fleur to Diagon Alley to shop for some baby clothes.

Being an auror, Harry didn't have much work to do for the last few months. After the war has ended, Ron and himself were allowed to become aurors and thus helped to capture a few of the remaining Death Eaters. And since then, the wizarding world had been quite peaceful, so the two of them spent most of their time playing wizard chess and Quidditch, babysitting Teddy or visiting George in the shop. It was a great routine that some people might even refer to as a dull one. But Harry liked leading an un-eventful life. It was a nice change, not being in a hospital every two weeks.

Suddenly, the front doors cracking open interrupted Harry's train of thoughts.

"We're home! Mum, Harry? Anyone here?"

Harry got up and went to the kitchen. It was far too early for the girls to arrive; the train ride usually lasted at least seven hours. Or maybe...where did Ron say he was going to this morning again? Harry did not really pay attention. Polishing his broom took most of his concentration; the only words he could register were 'fire' and 'wand accident'.

Indeed, when he entered the kitchen, there she was. Her fiery red hair has grown down to her waist since the summer, a large number of her freckles withdrew without being exposed to the sun, and it seemed that she was an inch or two taller. But it sure was Ginny.

He motioned towards her and pulled her in a hug.

"Hey, Gin."

Ginny responded by kissing him.

"Potter, you idiot."

"What did I do this time?"

"Why didn't _you_ come to pick the two of us up?"

Harry looked at her, obviously confused.

"I thought you were coming by the train."

Ron came through the back door, with a blushing Hermione holding his hand and giggling.

"Well, if you weren't so busy snogging your broom; you would have heard me when I asked you if you wanted to come with me to bring them home."

A mane of light blond hair appeared at the doorframe, discovering a face with an interested look on under it.

"You were snogging your broom, Harry? How exactly does one do that?"

"I wasn't snogging my broom, I was just polishing it. And how come you're here, Luna?"

She walked in the kitchen and sat at the table, looking like she was at home rather than being in the Burrow for the first time.

"I am just going to pretend that wasn't a rude question because I know you didn't mean it like that."

As they all sat around the table and Hermione offered to make some tea, Harry shrugged his shoulders in Luna's direction.

"Umm, okay."

"I am here only for the afternoon. Daddy is very busy with the magazine, you see, and it was un-convenient for him to travel all the way to Scotland to pick me up, since like me, he is not very good with apparating. So Hermione has very politely invited me to stay here until my father is free to come take me home."

Harry exchanged a glance with Ron. He was certain that his friend was not too happy about the fact that Luna was spending an entire afternoon in the house.

"So girls, how's school?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled at her boyfriend's direction.  
>"You sound like Mum."<p>

"What's so wrong about that?"

Hermione let out a laugh and nudged Ginny with her elbow.

"It's the truth; he really is becoming your Mum! Well, I guess that is just what seven months spent in the Burrow do to you."

"I am not!"

"Oh please, Harry. You are wearing a jumper. Your hair actually looks decent. And is it just me, or have you gained a pound or two since the last months Hogsmeade weekend?"

Harry frowned as the rest of the company shared a laugh.

"Oh, make fun of me, alright. You'll all be tidy, nice and stuffed after the holidays too, just wait and see."

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up.

"Yeah, yeah. Up for Quidditch?"

Hermione protested with her hands planted on her hips.

"I was making tea!"

"Really Hermione, it's not a pot roast, we'll drink it after the game. Please, guys?"

Ron got up after his sister, and made an apologetic look in Hermione's way.

"Sorry love, it's the captain's orders."  
>"Will you <em>ever<em> stop teasing me about making the captain?"

"I don't think so, no."

Harry joined them and smacked Ron over the head.

"He's just jealous, aren't you, Ronniekins?"

Ron turned red and ignored the question, stomping in garden through the back door.

"I'LL PLAY KEEPER!"

Harry and Ginny laughed while Hermione was biting her lip trying not to.

"Okay, I'm teamed with Ginny, then."

The redhead nodded at her friends' direction before turning to Luna.

"Would you like to watch us play, Luna?"

Luna seemed to be drifting away until then, and pretended to know what they were talking about.

"I'd be enchanted to."

And with that, the group went off to the back garden for one snowy Quidditch match.

It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had just escorted Andromeda and a very tired Teddy home after the rich holiday dinner they just had, and was now sitting by the fireplace. Fleur sat next to her, knitting a pair of little pink socks that was floating in front of her with the help of her wand and talking to Ginny who was nested in her favourite chair.

Hermione and Percy were having an intense argument about elfish rights, while Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley were seated in the kitchen. George has said his goodbye in the late afternoon, and Bill and Charlie had mysteriously disappeared half an hour ago.

"So Harry, a big day tomorrow, innit?"

Mr. Weasley was smiling at Harry over his glasses.

"I guess it is. I don't know. Maybe I should just wait a year or two and give her a necklace or something."

Harry glanced nervously in Ginny's direction, watching her play with Crookshanks. The cat was trying to catch the little socks Fleur was knitting, which resulted in the latter screaming to 'get the crazy cat away from her baby's socks'.

The older man laughed sympathetically and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"No need to be nervous, Harry. She'll say yes, that's obvious."

Ron snorted, spilling orange juice trough his nostrils. His father looked at him disapprovingly.

"Really Ronald. Why do you have to act like that? You should be happy for your sister."

"Dad, trust me, if she says yes, I'll be happy for them. But this is Ginny we are talking about here! She's too stubborn to get _married_." He pronounced the last word as if it was a disease. "You know what Harry; I've got those ten galleons we talked about. Want to make it a bet?"

Harry shook his hand, smiling confidently, although he wasn't so sure of himself on the inside.

"We'll see." His father nodded at them and moved towards the fireplace.  
>"Fleur dear, has Bill told you about his and Charlie's whereabouts?"<p>

Fleur nodded her head, her focus remaining on Crookshanks.

"I felt like eeting some watermelons."

The room went quiet for a second, only the song from the radio filling it out. Mrs. Weasley decided to speak first.

"Watermelons, honey? In the middle of December?"

The younger woman shrugged her shoulders, apparently not understanding what the problem was.

"Zat is what I felt like eeting."

Ginny grabbed Crookshanks and took him away from his sister-in-law.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon."

And with that, just as if she had summoned them, the brothers came to the kitchen, their hair filled with snow, their noses red.

"Fleur, sweetheart, we got you watermelons!"

"Zat is wonderful! Could you carve me some?"

"Of course, honey!"

In the last four months since he found out Fleur was pregnant, Bill became a sort of a servant to his wife. Everything Fleur asked for, he gave to her. To the rest of the family, this seemed ridiculous, but Bill seemed oblivious to this fact. Unlike his older brother, Charlie did not appreciate being Bill's sidekick in his mission to serve Fleur.

"He's gone mad, I tell you. He has his own 'dealer' of exotic fruits. We went all the way to Cornwall to get Fleur her watermelons. Trust me, once she finally gives birth, I'll be the happiest uncle on the face of the Earth."

Harry laughed and handed Charlie -who was now at the point of shaking- a glass of firewhiskey.

"I'm sure you will. Don't get too cosy though, it's just a matter of time when she decides she would like some strawberries."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened, mate."

Half an hour later, everyone was starting to go to their respective bedrooms. Ginny got up after handing Crookshanks to Hermione and looked at Harry.

"Coming?"

"I'll be up in ten minutes, okay?"

He kissed her cheek and seated himself on the sofa. Once everyone was gone, he went to his backpack that was hanging by the door and pulled out the photo album Hagrid gave him years ago.

He turned to the page of a picture taken a few months after he was born. His Dad was sitting in their house's kitchen with Harry on his lap, and his Mum was kneeling beside them, waving towards the camera. Behind her, Remus and Sirius stood smiling and looking at the person who was taking the picture. Out of hundreds of photos in that book, this was Harry's favourite.

"Hi, everyone! Umm, this is awkward. But, this picture is the best way I can talk to you, and I hope that you can hear me from up there. You know I've got a girlfriend, right? Well, if you didn't before, I'm sure Remus told you. Her name is Ginny; she is my best friend's sister. She looks a bit like you, Mum. With the red hair and freckles and all. I think you and Dad would like her. And Sirius and Remus, I know that you two know she is great. We have been dating for a year now, but we've been in love longer. I am planning to ask her to marry me tomorrow morning. I just thought you should know. I wish you could be here now. But you aren't so no point crying over a spilt potion, right? I miss you, and I want you to know that. And yeah, Remus? Teddy is doing great; he is getting big now. He is a great kid, and I hope I am doing a good job with my god fatherly duties. After all, I learned from the best, haven't I?"

Harry sighed and put the photo album back in his backpack. It was going to be a long night.

"Harry dear, wake up!"

It was still dark in Ginny's room, and as far as Harry could see, Mrs. Weasley was leaning over him.

He grabbed his glasses and slowly followed her out of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley!" He whispered as soon as he carefully closed the door.

"Oh, merry Christmas to you to, dear!" She responded and pulled him in a hug. "Come down to the kitchen, I've made breakfast."  
>Harry followed her instructions and tip toed his way to the kitchen, where Fleur was already making tea.<p>

"Oh merry Christmas, 'Arry!"

She approached him and kissed both of his cheeks, which made him blush. "Merry Christmas, Fleur."

"Here, have a toast. The tea will be done in a minute."

He sat down and tried to eat the toast Fleur gave him. It tasted like cardboard. The last time he felt like this was his first Quidditch match.

"Feeling nervous, dear?"

Mrs. Weasley was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"A little."

"Oh, that's perfectly normal. I remember when Arthur proposed to me, he spilt wine all over my dress. Never managed to clean it up, and it was such a pretty one..."

"Bill burned a tablecloth when he turned over a candle." Fleur said with a smile on her face, "At least you cannot spill or burn anything. And the jumper is a great idea, you know."

"Yeah, thnk Gd fr 'Ermine." He muttered with his mouth full of waffles.

The women just smiled and continued with making breakfast. As more and more members of the family came down to get breakfast, Harry decided it was time to sneak back in Ginny's room.

The assorted Weasleys in the kitchen chanted "Good luck!"

Harry made his way back up to the room, where Ginny was still sleeping. He pulled the jumper under his bed and placed it on the top of the pile of presents by Ginny's bed.

The sun broke in from the window, landing right on Ginny's eyelids. She turned around and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Just five more minutes, please!"

Harry laughed and sat on her bed. "Come on Ginny, it's Christmas."

She rubbed her eyes and got up in a seating position. "Well merry Christmas then."

"Merry Christmas." Harry smiled and kissed her. "Slept well?"

She grinned in delight. "No nightmares for a week already. Do you want to know what I dreamt?"

"What, honey"?

"You know how Xeno was talking about those Blibbering Humdinger things the other day? Well, in my dream, a Blibbering Humdinger named Daisy was on a date with our garden gnome named Jack. Let me tell you, they had one hell of a time."

Harry was rolling on Ginny's bed, roaring with laughter. "D...D...Daisy? And Jack?"

Ginny threw her pillow at his direction. "Don't laugh, Daisy and Jack surely wouldn't approve."

He stopped laughing, though with a lot of effort. "Okay, okay. Why don't you open your presents?"

He tried not to sound nervous and grabbed one of his pile so he wouldn't look suspicious.

"That one's from me!" She looked excited, sitting upright.

Harry ripped the paper off and discovered a long box. After shooting a questioning glance at Ginny, he opened it to find a particularly old looking broom inside.

"Umm, thanks? It's cool owning an antiquity."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed inside the box. "Read the note, silly!"

Harry picked up the note. Inside it wrote, with a familiar handwriting.

_Hey Harry, merry Christmas! I've found this broom in the coaches broom shed in Hogwarts. Just look at the handle. _

_P.S. Congratulations to you and Ginny, she's great._

_P.P.S. Ginny can't see the P.S., McGonagall helped me with that. Nice trick, innit?_

"Hagrid found a broom and thought it would be a nice present?"

"Oh just look at the handle."

He decided to listen to her. On the dark brown handle, with tiny writing was carved in '_To James Potter from Lily Evans, May 5__th__, 1978.'_

Harry felt breath leaving his lungs. "Wow, Gin, this is...amazing."

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "I thought you'd like it."

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and put a wide grin on his face. "Open yours already!"

Ginny took the top present in her hands. "Oh, a jumper! What a surprise."

Harry just smiled, waiting for her to open it.

"At least she got the colour right..." Her face went from bored to shocked in a fragment of a second.

"What is this?"

Harry just shrugged, grinning like a mad man.

"Is this a joke?"

"Not that I know of. What does it say?"

Ginny looked at him, doubt in her eyes.

"Marry me. Love, Harry."

Harry reached his pocket and took the engagement ring out.

"Oh, it's not a joke then."

In a second, the shock left her face and she practically jumped on Harry kissing him forcefully.

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed, breaking away from the kiss. "Yes!"

Harry placed the ring on her hand, and the letters on the jumper changed to 'I said yes', Harry took her in his arms and carried her downstairs. He had just won himself ten galleons.


End file.
